Betrayed
by animallover0109
Summary: This new girl couldn't be Bella could it? This girl that was so full of hate? It's Isabella, she snapped. Only my friends can call me Bella. What happened to you? Just then another girl appeared... New Summary! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this is another new story that I just came up with. Please tell me if you like it. And review please. Thanks.

Discalimer: I own nothing but the idea…

Chapter 1: Gone

_Edward's POV_

I left Bella at her house then returned home. I needed to hunt again, I had put it off too long. Alice, Jasper and I got into my Volvo while the others, minus Rosalie, piled into Carlisle's Mercedes. Rose was staying to watch over Bella.

We drove to a spot 45 minutes away that had a grizzly bear problem. Once we got there, we split up and each went a different was. It was silent as I walked quietly through the forest. Then I smelt a grizzly, and I took off after it.

When it came into my view, I slowed. I snuck up to it, not making a sound. Then I crouched, getting ready to pounce.

Then, the silence was shattered by a scream. It was Alice. I turned and ran towards Alice, completely forgetting about my need to hunt. I ran swiftly through the trees and I could hear the others doing the same.

I arrived first and I knelt beside Alice. "Alice, what happened?" She looked up at me sadly.

"Bella," she whispered. Just then, Jasper came into my view. I got up and ran back towards where I had left the car. I got in and started the engine. I then pushed on the gas and turned it around. I sped back towards Bella's house. Not surprisingly, I made the 45 minute drive in 30. I jumped out of my car before it had even stopped. I jumped in Bella's open bedroom window and looked around.

There was no Bella. I ran quickly through the house, but I couldn't find anything. Then I heard a thump upstairs.

"Edward?" It was Rosalie.

I ran up to her, not even attempting to mask my anger. "Where's Bella?"

"I don't know. I went home for about 5 minutes to get my cell phone. I just got back and I found you here. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Look for something, anything." I looked on Bella's bed and Rosalie looked on her dresser. Then I heard paper rustling.

"Edward, look." I spun around and found a slip of paper in Rosalie's hand. I grabbed it from her and read it.

_Dear Edward,_

_You haven't kept up your end of the bargain. I heard that Bella wasn't changed, so I came here to check for myself. It's a pity really that you risked your human like this. Such a shame. _

_Now you have 2 options. You can continue your life like she never existed and I can dispose of her. Your second option is to play a game. How I love games! If you choose 1, then forget about this human. If 2, then here is your first direction. Go to Bella's favorite place. I will know which you choose. _

_Aro_

Oh no! Bella! I jumped out the window and Rosalie followed. We got into my car and I sped down the road, back towards where we had been hunting. Halfway there, I saw a black Mercedes.

I pulled over and Carlisle did the same. We gathered in the middle of the road.

"Bella's gone," I said. "The Volturi took her." They all stared at me in shock. I turned to Carlisle and handed him the note. "What should we do?"

He quickly read the note then looked at me. "What's Bella's favorite place?"

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: Ok, so there's the first chapter. What do you think? Please review!! It makes me really happy after a day at school. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Playing the Game

AN: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated!! But with high school I have a lot more homework from my classes so I never have the time to type the chapters as I write them. IM SORRY!!! Ok, I have the day off today so I am updating. ) ok, ill shut up and type now.

Disclaimer: Nothing… as usual. Except the idea…

Chapter 2: Playing the Game

Why did they choose now? Why couldn't they have checked in a week? Bella would have been changed by then. Why?

"Edward," came Rosalie's voice. "I'm leaving now." She was going to Volterra to see if that was where the Volturi were taking Bella. I didn't answer her. I was too deep in thought. Where was Bella's favorite place?

_Her house?_

No.

_Phoenix?_

No.

_Our house?_

No.

_The meadow!!_

"Carlisle! I got it! It's the meadow! They met me at the bottom of the stairs then followed as I ran to the meadow. When I stepped into the meadow, I looked around. After a few seconds I spotted a piece of white in one of the trees.

I ran to the tree and grabbed the piece of paper. I opened it up and read…

_Edward-_

_So glad you figured it out. Though I do say your human would make a good snack. Now for you next clue: _

_Blue_

_This one may take you a while. _

_Aro_

I growled. BLUE?!?!? What the heck! That could be anything. He couldn't hurt Bella, could he? I was doing what he wanted, right?

"Edward, what is it?"

"Blue! The fricking clue is blue! What am I supposed to do with that? It could be anything!"

Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "You'll figure it out dear. I know you can." We returned to the house and I went straight to my room. _Blue. What about blue? _There is so much blue!

I laid there for at least a day, trying to figure it out. Blue… where would you only see blue? _The Ocean! First Beach! Damn, that's in werewolf territory. _"Carlisle!" I met him at his study. "Carlisle, could it be the beach?"

He thought for a minute. "It could be. I'll call the werewolves." I zoned out as Carlisle called the leader. By now the others were gathered in the doorway. "Okay," Carlisle said. "They dropped the treaty for now. Let's go."

We ran there, not hesitating at the usual boundary. As soon as the beach came into view, we slowed. I glanced around quickly but found nothing. We jogged down the beach but as the sand turned to rocks, there was still nothing.

"Damn it!" Why was this so hard? Then, Alice suddenly gasped, drawn into a vision. Her vision flooded my head.

_I was standing in Bella's room, reaching into her drawer. I pulled out a slip of paper. "Got it!"_

Then the vision faded out. "Bella's room?" Alice asked me in a questioning voice.

I slapped my head. "It's painted blue." Then I turned and ran, not waiting for the others. I jumped in Bella's bedroom window and went to her dresser. I opened the top drawer and found the slip of paper. "Got it," I yelled.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards Bella's room. _Dang! Charlie! _I jumped back out of Bella's window and met my family in the woods. When we saw each other, I stopped and read the note.

_-Edward_

_I see you've found the note. Well done! I wasn't sure you would find it. Now for your next clue. This time you get two._

_Pain_

_USA_

_Good luck._

_Aro_

Pain? USA? Huh? "What does it say?"

"Pain and USA… I don't get it…" I responded.

"I get it," Carlisle said. "Where did Bella suffer pain in the USA?"

I thought for a moment. "Phoenix?"

He nodded. "Fly or drive?" I debated for a minute. Which would be faster? "Drive," I finally decided. We ran back to our house then piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW. We then sped towards Phoenix, Arizona. It took about 20 hours to get to the place where the dance studio had once stood. I glanced around.

I soon spotted a small sliver of whiter showing. I quickly grabbed it then jumped back into the car. I then ignored the others as I opened the slip of paper.

_-Edward_

_Congratulations! You found it! There is only one more note after this. Here is your hint:_

_First Sighting_

_Aro_

"First sighting," I said, answering there unasked question. We sat there for about a minute, trying to figure it out.

"School," I said. "That's where I first saw Bella." We turned both cars around then sped back towards Forks. When we arrived the next day, we went to our house. We couldn't bring the cars with. Cars in the school parking lot during break would surely attract attention.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, the scent of a deer hit me. I looked to Carlisle. '_Go ahead.'_ I took off after the scent, and the others went in different directions. I hated to waste time, but we all needed to hunt desperately. 5 minutes later, we were regrouped in front of the house.

We then ran to the school and stopped at the edge of the bordering woods. Alice asked me, "Where was the first place you saw Bella?" I thought for a minute.

"Bio?" They followed me to the building Bella and I had had Biology in. There was no note anywhere. "Okay," I said, "Then where?" I thought for a minute.

"Lunch!" we all ran to the cafeteria and I looked quickly around. There was a white slip of paper lying on the table where Bella had sat the first day. I ran to the table and grabbed the slip of paper. My hands shook as I unfolded it…

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: dang that took forever to type. I had Thursday off, which is when I started to type this, but then I ran out of time and didn't finish. Now it's Saturday and I had time to finish. Yay! Anyways… I'm going to a soccer game tomorrow so this is probably the last update for this week. The other update was Tantalize, which is the sequel to my first Twilight story, Revenge. Plez review and make me happy! Then ill try my hardest to update again next weekend! PLEZ?!?!?!?

AN2: Now its sunday and im just now getting around to posting this. SORRY!!! plez review anyways!! PLEZ?!??


	3. It's Isabella

AN: I had finals today, and of course they were my hardest classes. But I get out at 11:40 every day so that means I have time to type chapters! YAY!! Ok, I'll shut up and type.

Chapter 3: It's Isabella

_-Edward, _

_You have finished the game! Congratulations! Now hear is your final hint; Italy. I will see you soon._

_Aro and Volturi-_

"Volterra. Let's go." We ran towards Seattle's Airport. Once we got to the final line of trees, we slowed to a human pace. As soon as we were inside, I headed over to the desk and bought tickets for the first flight to Italy.

We sat around for an hour before our plane began loading. The flight took 8 long hours. **(AN: I'm just guessing a random time. I've never even been on a plane.) **When we finally got off of the plane, we walked towards the parking lot. Alice disappeared, and soon after a black car skidded to a stop in front of us. We piled in and Alice sped us towards Volterra.

As Alice wove quickly through the cars, I felt an odd sense of déjà vu. This must have been how Bella felt when she and Alice were coming to save me. Helpless, like you were going to fail.

Like she would die, that even my family and I could die. I quickly tossed the thoughts away. I couldn't think like that. I wouldn't jinx us.

I just had to save Bella. '_Edward, are you okay? Why are you scared… well that's obvious. But jinxed? Everything will be fine Edward.' _

'_Edward, the Volturi have a new guard member. She'll be waiting for us by the clock tower,' _Alice thought to me. I panicked. Not Bella, it couldn't be her. Could it?

A wave of calm washed over me. _'Edward, calm down. Please?' _I nodded. "Sorry Jasper."

'_Edward, the guard looks nothing like Bella. _I was pulled into Alice's previous vision.

Vision: We were facing the new guard member. She was semi-tall with wavy brown hair, and her eyes were a bright ruby color.

Then the vision faded out into nothing. "See Edward, it wasn't Bella."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry for freaking out." The last few minutes were silent. I hadn't even noticed that Alice was no longer driving. Carlisle was instead. Then the city came into view. It's walls blocked out the setting sun. It was twilight once again.

We stopped just inside the city walls. A shadow was cast across the street, leading right to the clock tower. We walked towards the clock tower, and I was the first to see the new guard standing in the shadows. She was leaning casually against one side. My family and I walked cautiously closer.

I tried to tap into her thoughts, but I couldn't reach them. Odd… the only one's whose thoughts I couldn't read was… I quickly shook my head.

It couldn't be Bella. I must be too worked up to get any thoughts right now. I looked at the new guard. Like in the vision, she was slightly shorter than me and had wavy brown hair. I looked then at her eyes.

They were the bright ruby I had known they would be. And they were filled with one emotion. It took me a minute to figure it out.

Hate.

Now I was confused. _Why did she hate us? She didn't even know us. _She pushed herself off of the wall lightly so that she was standing straight. Then she looked straight at me with her hate filled ruby eyes.

"You did this to me!" She yelled. _What!?! Wait no… it couldn't be…_

"Bella?" _No, no… please say you aren't. _

"It's Isabella," she snapped. "Only my friends can call me Bella."

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: OMG!! What happened to Bella? Plez review! The more reviews, the sooner you'll get your answer!


	4. You didn't know me

AN: Second update in 2 weeks! That has to be a new record for this story! Hehe. So anyways I didn't sleep well and its 8 in the morning. ( ugh… anyways I'll shut up and type now…

Disclaimer: I own… nothing but the idea.

Chapter 4: Changing Loyalties

I could do nothing but stare. Bella, MY Bella, hated me. What went wrong? Why did this happen? How could I have done this to her?!?! Wait, how DID I do this?

I finally found my voice. "Bella… I… I don't understand."

"It's Isabella," she snapped. "And if you don't understand, then you are even more of an idiot than I thought."

_No Bella, I love you. _That was what I wanted to say. But I couldn't; not when she was like this.

"Bella, what happened? What did I do?"

"Isabella," she snapped again. And why do you care what happened.

I looked at her. "Because I love you Bel… Isabella."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. If you loved me, then you would have paid closer attention." I was about to ask her what she was talking about, but she continued. "You left me unprotected. And you didn't once think twice about it."

Now I was completely confused.

_Has she gone insane?!?!? –Jasper_

_Um… huh? –Emmett_

_What the… -Alice_

_What is going on? –Carlisle_

_Oh dear. What is wrong with Bella? –Esme_

I was just as confused as the others were. "But Bel… Isabella. I left Rosalie to watch you."

She scoffed. "Yeah, that set this up you idiot! You made a huge mistake; one that can't be fixed."

"What? I still don't understand." Suddenly, Bella turned away from me and locked towards a movement to her left. I turned to look too, and saw Rosalie looking back at me. I fought the urge to flinch as I met her gaze.

Her eyes were a bright ruby. She laughed once. "You thought that I actually wanted to spend 5 hours alone with her?"

We all just stared in shock. How could she do this to us? Not so much to Bella, but to Emmett?

_No… Rose, how could you? –Emmett_

_Dang, why didn't I see this?!?! –Alice_

_Rose has really done it this time. –Jasper_

The other's thoughts were indecipherable. How could I let Bella down like that? Why didn't I pay closer attention? Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!

Rosalie laughed again. "Wondering why you didn't see this coming?" I was silent as she started to speak again. "You didn't know me well enough."

…

……

………

…………

…………….

…………

………

……

…

AN: There are 2 chapters left! Plez check out my poll, which you can get to through my profile. And like always, PLEZ REVIEW!!!


	5. Rosalie's Story

AN: Hi again everyone! I sprained my finger during gym, so it's a bit… diffucult to type this. But you guys deserve this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 5: Rosalie's Story

We all stared at her openmouthed. How could she betray us like that? And how could we have not known that this was coming? With a physic and a mind reader, you'd think that we would have the advantage.

Emmett was even paler than usual as he took a step towards Rosalie. "Rose, what happened to you?" For once, his voice wasn't confident or silly. He was sad, no trace of his usual self left.

"Well… where should I start. Hm…. I've got it. Carlisle, remember when I had a rebellious round 50 years ago?"

He nodded slowly. "Well, during that time I went to Volterra. I figured that I could learn a lot from the Volturi. After I was there for about a month, they asked me to join their guard. I eagerly accepted.

"A week later, they came up with my first task. But unfourtunatly, it was long term. They told me that they thought that you would eventually tell a human our secret."

She looked at me as she said, "And you did. It took longer that they expected, but it happened nonetheless. After their visit after our fight with the newborns, Aro called me.

"Bella still hadn't been changed, and he was tired of waiting. So he decided it was time to end this task. He told me to bring Bella to Volterra."

I looked at everyone's face. Every single one of us had disbelief written all over it. "Since you guys needed to go hunting, it was the perfect opportunity to kidnap her. The reason Alice didn't see this coming is that I figured out how to block myself from the visions.

"Of course, I couldn't block Bella from the visions, so I appeared as a dark shadow. Anyways, I took Bella to the meadow and tied her to a tree so that she couldn't run away.

I growled. I always knew Rose was no good. **(AN: I was going to say something else, but it was not nice…) **"Then I returned to Bella's house and I found you there. I pulled the note out of my pocket. I had written it, not Aro. If I had told you that it was me, I never would have made it here without a fight. So I told you that I would check if they had brought her here while in reality I was bringing her here myself.

"Jane and Demetri had placed the rest of the notes before they returned to Volterra. I brought Bella here and Bella was given a choice.

"Vampire or death? She obviously chose vampire. I changed her because my venom would prevent Alice from having a vision of it. The notes were just to buy us time.

"After Bella woke up, I gave her my version of the whole thing. Surprisingly, when given the choice, she joined the guard. And so, here we are now."

I stared at Rosalie in shock. Then I slowly turned back to Bella, my eyes filled with confusion. "Why Bella? Why did you take their side?"

She looked back at me, her gaze never wandering. "Because, I'm tired of every pain you put me through. And I realized you don't love me anymore." My mouth hung open. Was this just a nightmare?

No, it wasn't.

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: Omg! What happens next?! Please review and check out my poll. I have to stop typing now cause my finger hurts. So plez review!


	6. The End

AN: As I said in the other story I just updated, I have a snow day today so I am updating 2 stories. My other one is Crossing Lines. I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story. Sometime soon I will be posting a poll on which of my stories to write a sequel to first. So keep an eye out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 6: The End

"Rosalie," Carlisle began, but Rosalie cut him off.

"Shut up and face the facts. I'm tired of pretending okay? I'm not a vegetarian vampire."

I looked at Bella, but she just stared back without any emotion besides the ever present hate. "Bells…"

"Stop it. I don't love you and you don't love me. I am not going to be like you. I don't know who would want to."

"What happened to everything you always wanted?" I couldn't let her give up that easily. She just looked at me coldly. "It left when you did." I winced. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't we get our happy ending?

"But Bella, I do love you. This was never supposed to happen! Why can't you just understand that?"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME ALONE 3 DAYS BEFORE OUR WEDDING! 3 DAYS! THAT'S NOT RIGHT EDWARD! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

Then she collapsed, dry sobbing. I took a step towards her, but she immediately jumped to her feet. "DON'T COME NEAR ME! I HATE YOU!" I took a step back.

_Oh dear, what happened to the old Bella? _– Esme

_TOO MANY EMOTIONS!!! _–Jasper

_Crap, don't do it Bella! Don't you dare… -_Alice

_Edward, maybe we should just give up. She obviously hates us now. _

I shot Carlisle a dirty look. "No." I turned back to Bella. "If I didn't love you would I even try to find you? If I didn't love you would I let you live?

"If I didn't love you then why would I always do what's best for you? Answer me Bella," I added as she looked away.

That seemed to get to her. She whipped back around, the fire momentarily absent from her eyes. They filled with confusion. After a few minutes, they filled once again with hate.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me. If you loved me you would have changed me. If you loved me, you would have prevented all of this!

"But you didn't Edward! You haven't done any of those things. I can't play your games anymore Edward."

Then she did the unthinkable. She pulled her engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at me. "Give it to someone you really love!" She yelled at me.

With that, she and Rosalie vanished, leaving us alone in our misery.

…

……

………

…………

……………

…………

………

……

…

AN: So there is the end of Betrayed. Plez don't hurt me! Thank you all of my reviewers and plez leave one final review. And check out my poll. Thank you everybody!


End file.
